Della Vacker
Della Vacker is a member of the Vacker family. She is the mother of Fitz, Alvar, and Biana. She is also the wife of Alden. The name Della means "Bright" and “Smart”. Physical Appearance Della has cobalt blue eyes and heart-shaped lips. She also has long, chocolate brown hair. She is noted by Sophie to be very beautiful. Della also looks a lot like her daughter Biana. She, according to Sophie, is always looking flawlessly beautiful. Neverseen In Neverseen, Della proves herself to be much more than a fashion-loving mother. She stows away with Sophie and her friends when they go to join the Black Swan by remaining vanished. She is only discovered when Biana (who was the only person Della told about her plan) asks for another device that helps with breathing underwater, which makes everybody suspicious, because she only needed one herself. Mr. Forkle read Biana's mind and learns about Della. However, Della still insists that she join the Black Swan, and convinces Mr. Forkle that she would be very helpful, by easily knocking him down in heels and proving that she can walk through water without creating ripples and not getting wet. Della is a very powerful Vanisher and can move very fast. She is very tough and not afraid to fight for what is right. Della even tricks Ro, and is able to hold a knife to her throat by vanishing and "attacking". Della also mentions in Neverseen that she once walked among humans, and her reception was less than friendly. Nightfall In Nightfall, Della joins Edaline Ruewen and Juline Dizznee to make a team, protecting Wylie as he "makes a deal with the Neverseen." She proves that she is powerful by tricking Ro, and is able to hold a knife to her throat by vanishing and "attacking". Relationships * [[Alden Vacker|'ALDEN']]' (husband)' Della is married to Alden. She cares for him deeply. In Exile, she is extremely upset when Alden's mind breaks but tries to stay strong for her children. She tried to bring him back by doing things that he likes. * FITZ (son) Fitz is the second oldest child of Della. She loves him and is concerned for him. When Fitz tried to get into Alden's mind when his (Alden's) mind was broken and got hurt, Della fainted. * BIANA (daughter) Like her mother and oldest brother, Biana is a vanisher. Both mother and daughter share a love of fashion. * ALVARAlvar Soren Vacker(son) Alvar, like his mother and younger sister, is a vanisher. When Alvar comes for dinner Della immediately sets a place for him. Della also cried when Alvar was discovered to be a Neverseen member. * KEEFE (like son) Keefe goes to Everglen a lot and is like a son to Della. * SOPHIESophie Elizabeth Foster(like daughter) Della cares for Sophie like a daughter and together with Alden, they decided to see if they could adopt her in book one. * EDALINEEdaline Ruewen(very good friend) Edaline and Della help each other stay strong numerous times, especially through sad events in their lives. Trivia * Della joins the Black Swan in book four. * Della is a very powerful Vanisher. * People think of her as just a fragile beauty, when really she isn't * She tried to bring Alden back when he was broken in book two. * She has studied music with dwarves. * Della is one of Sophie's favorite people. Category:Characters Category:Keeper Characters Category:Elf Category:Exile Characters Category:Everblaze Characters Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Lodestar Characters Category:Nightfall Characters